<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psychopathe de classe olympique by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496860">Psychopathe de classe olympique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dolls, Drabble Collection, Ducks, Fire forged Friends, Gen, Ostriches, Penguins, Psychopaths In Love, kaboom, oh so many birds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>et un recueil pour Rico (Kaboom!!)<br/>1ère vignette : Poisson !! 2 et 3èmes : Miss Perky... 4ème : Finir sur un canard.<br/>5ème : Les préférences de Shelly l'autruche.<br/>6ème : Skipper, Comme un frère. <br/>7ème : Kowalski, Le plus bête...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miss Perky/Rico (Madagascar), Rico/Shelly (Madagascar)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maniaque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les lois de la physique ne s'appliquent pas à Rico, surtout face à son amour du poisson !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Maniaque !<br/>
<b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/>
<b>Base : </b>The Penguins of Madagascar<br/>
<b>Personnages : </b> Rico &amp; les autres manchots<br/>
<b>Genre : </b>gen<br/>
<b>Gradation : </b>G / K<br/>
<b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p><p><b>Prompt : </b>« Peut-être que tu me détestes mais tu as mis <span class="u">la langue</span> ! » »<br/>
d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)<br/>
<b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La langue pendant hors du bec et les yeux roulant follement dans leurs orbites, Rico sautille sur place en beuglant<br/>
- <i>’oâssooooon !</i><br/>
(comment il fait pour parler avec la langue ainsi sortie, c’est un mystère de plus pour étonner Kowalski, à ranger après la contenance anormale de son estomac).</p><p>Parce qu’eux aussi attendent leur déjeuner avec impatience, les autres ne lui prêtent pas beaucoup d’attention. Mais quand il les bouscule en hurlant comme le maniaque qu’il est pour être le premier sur les poissons que leur lance une Alice dégoûtée, il leur vient un bref éclair de sympathie pour la gardienne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dur au cœur tendre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Rico sauve une demoiselle en détresse de la noyade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Un dur au grand cœur<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>The Penguins of Madagascar<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b>Rico &amp; Miss Perky<br/><b>Genre : </b>entre choupi et crack<br/><b>Gradation : </b>G / K<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« Un jouet. »<br/>d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12) <br/><b>Continuité/Spoil </b>éventuel : pré-série spéculatif ?<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un jouet perdu flotte dans le bassin des manchots. D’habitude, quand un enfant laisse tomber un truc, il se met à hurler aussitôt et ensuite Alice doit aller chercher une épuisette pour le récupérer.<br/>Cette fois, pas du tout.</p>
<p>L’épave n’est découverte qu’après le départ des visiteurs. Skipper ordonne une opération de récupération ; Rico plonge et ramène sur le béton… pas une simple figurine mais une poupée, une poupée de fille, ses cheveux blonds pendant tristement et sa robe trempée lui collant aux formes. La pauvre fait pitié… Au lieu l’envoyer comme ça aux objets trouvés, il la bichonne tendrement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Triste destin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sa vie serait plus belle si Rico la traitait un peu moins comme un objet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Le destin d’une <i>miltary wife</i><br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> The Penguins of Madagascar<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b> Miss Perky\Rico, une petite fille<br/><b>Genre : </b>drama<br/><b>Gradation : </b> PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Dreamworks &amp; Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« Ce n’est pas plutôt vous qui jouer avec le Joker, quitte à le laisser <span class="u">vivre </span>? » »<br/>d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)<br/>+ auto-suite<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil </b>éventuel : What Goes Around<br/><b>Avertissement : </b>techniquement, Rico a abandonné sa femme pour en épouser la sœur jumelle ?<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>2 x 100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivre dans une caserne ça n’est pas toujours rose, mais Miss Perky garde le sourire. Quand on aime, il faut savoir faire des concessions et pour rester auprès de Rico, elle supporte ses camarades. Qui ne sont pas si pires…</p>
<p>Le Commandant se flatte d’être un gentleman. Son second, porté sur la science, ne l’a jamais vivisséquée. Et le petit jeune, pendant les quarts de relâche, l’invite gentiment à prendre le thé. Et puis son Rico l’adore et la chouchoute. Depuis le jour où il l’a recueillie, perdue dans ce grand zoo…</p>
<p>Jamais elle n’aurait cru qu’il l’abandonnerait à une fillette inconnue !</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Une fillette inconnue a posé la patte sur elle et maintenant, elle va s’appeler Princess Pony. La petite brosse amoureusement sa chevelure de plastique, comme le faisait Rico hier encore. Elle lui présente ses petits poneys en caoutchouc ; elle en a une collection nettement plus impressionnante que l’unique Lunacorn de Private.<br/>À ce que comprend Miss Perky, elle va désormais régner sur ce haras aux couleurs pastel.<p>Dans un premier temps, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Elle sait combien Rico tient à elle : lui et ses amis vont venir la délivrer. Mais les jours passent, et elle déchante…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mama Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ça leur fera une famille complète.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Finir sur un canard<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>The Penguins of Madagascar<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b> Rico/Mama Duck<br/><b>Genre : </b>animalier<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Dreamworks &amp; Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil </b>éventuel : Snakehead ?<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>150</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rico n’en a parlé à personne parce que de toute façon il ne parle pas beaucoup mais en plus il pense que les autres ne comprendraient pas et ça ne les concerne donc pas, mais il aime bien la maman d’Eggy. Une dame oiselle plutôt jolie et si évidemment femelle… tellement appétissante !</p>
<p>En fait, il aime surtout l’idée d’Eggy et ses frères et sœur. Avant qu’on leur fourre cet œuf dans les pattes, il laissait les histoires de couvade à Private. Depuis, il a réalisé qu’il se verrait bien papa d’une nichée de poussins. Pour jouer avec et leur montrer que le monde entier est un gigantesque parc d’attractions et en faire des grands oiseaux beaux et forts comme lui !</p>
<p>Il a eu l’occasion d’entrer en collision avec des canards… il recommencerait volontiers avec elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shelly - Talent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les goûts les couleurs et le reste.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Le talent !<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/=malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>The Penguins of Madagascar<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b> Shelly/Rico<br/><b>Genre : </b>crack animalier<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Dreamworks &amp; Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil </b>éventuel : <i> Love takes flightless</i><br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>125</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D’habitude les dames autruches préfèrent des mâles lourds et forts, dont le poids vient de leurs muscles : qui sauront couver leurs œufs sans les écraser. Rico le manchot n’est pas bien grand, mais pour être costaud, ça, il a fait plus que ses preuves !<br/>Shelly ne pas l’a vu à l’œuvre quand il lui a sauvé la vie mais elle a largement senti le résultat. Elle n’aurait même pas besoin qu’il lui monte dessus pour l’évaluer, mais en aurait bien envie quand même…</p>
<p>Il lui a appris que l’important n’est pas la taille mais le talent et elle met cette leçon à profit. La créativité avant tout pour séduire !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Skipper - Frères d'armes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Et même encore plus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Plus que frère<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/=malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>The Penguins of Madagascar<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b> Skipper &amp; Rico<br/><b>Genre : </b>frères d’armes<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Dreamworks &amp; Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>150</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entre Skipper et Rico c’est à la vie à la mort. Skipper est le seul manchot à faire presque entièrement confiance à Rico, le presque venant du fait qu’il ne fait entièrement confiance à personne, et dans le tas, Rico est celui qui a le plus haut score. Pas de beaucoup mais quand même.<br/>Skipper sait que Rico ne devrait jamais le trahir intentionnellement. Il a conscience des risques posés par sa pyschopathie aiguë, mais se fait confiance à lui-même pour y réagir s’il ne peut pas anticiper toutes ses réactions.</p>
<p>Instinctivement, Rico sent la façon dont Skipper tient à lui là où les autres se méfient, et lui en est reconnaissant. Pour ça il lui offre loyauté et affection, de façon démesurée. Il le considère comme un autre lui-même… en mieux. Il l’aime presque autant que le poisson !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kowalski - Un peu bête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qui est vraiment le plus bête des deux ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Un peu bête<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/=malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>The Penguins of Madagascar<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b> Rico/Kowalski<br/><b>Genre : </b>dorkish<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Dreamworks &amp; Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rico aime bien Kowalski. Kowalski est un marrant. Il fabrique plein de joujoux rigolos, il lui propose des jeux avec… pas toujours rigolos en soi mais souvent quand même et il est rigolo lui-même à embêter. Tout le monde dit que Kowalski est super intelligent, pourtant il ne comprend pas l’essentiel de ce que Rico veut lui dire et lui montrer. En fait il est un peu bête, ce pauvre Kowalski, mais c’est pas grave : Rico sait qu’il ne faut pas en vouloir aux manchots un peu bêtes, mais être patient avec eux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>